Nuestra segunda vida juntos
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: De todos, era Obito el que más la había apoyado y cuando Rin logró rescatar algunos de sus recuerdos de ese naufragio que todavía era su memoria, entendió muchas cosas: supo lo que su presencia representaba para él; descubrió lo que su compañía despertaba en ella./ Regalo para SaraDreamer por el Amigo Secreto del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre de las Hojas. [ObiRin]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en la Actividad: **Amigo Secreto** del Foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas **y está dedicado a** SaraDreamer.**

**Pedido: **Un ObiRin, es una de mis OTP's y no es muy popular por lo que leer de ella es algo raro y a mi me encantaría encontrar mas fics de ella. Daré algunos detalles acerca del enfoque: en primer lugar quiero que sea ambientado en el mundo ninja por lo que puede ser en la época del gaiden o haciendo un what if? en el que Obito no hubiera sido aplastado por la roca y Rin no hubiera muerto. No me importa el genero pero preferiria que no acabara mal, mi Obito ha sufrido mucho y prefiero leer algo alegre con un final feliz. Por nada del mundo quiero ver KakaRin ni en alusión, no me importa si se habla de que a Rin le gusta o ha gustado Kakashi pero no los quiero como pareja previamente o algo. De rated K a T, no quiero M.

**Advertencia:** What if...?/ Leve OoC en los personajes/ Desvarios de la autora.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestra segunda vida juntos<strong>

**...**

**Capítulo único**

**...**

Se suponía que no debía ser así.

Sentía demasiado quebranto como para haber muerto o la muerte no era tan indolora como siempre había creído. Sí, una de las dos cosas estaba, por completo, fuera de lugar.

Tontamente, había asumido que no le dolería, pero, por alguna razón, dolor era lo único que concebía desde que la luz volviera a inundar sus sentidos. Todo era tan resplandecientemente níveo, como ajeno. No lograba reconocer nada, pese a que sus ojos sienas ya parecían aclimatados a la luminosidad. Solo esa punzada, que se hacía de cada hueso de su estructura ósea, era lo único que le resultaba familiar.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando le sobrevino un inclemente mareo mientras trataba de asirse de las frazadas de la cama y hacer a un lado la abrumadora sensación de que la habitación rotaba sobre su eje. Los músculos, sin embargo, no le respondieron. Jadeó, presa del aturdimiento, cuando su vano intento no alcanzó los resultados deseados.

La kunoichi respiró hondo y, como respuesta a su esfuerzo, un ruido mecánico le atronó los oídos. Volvió a abrir los ojos para ubicar la procedencia de los pitidos; solo entonces reparó en el monitor del holter al que se hallaba enlazada y en el conducto que tenía adherido debajo de la nariz. Se mantuvo quieta por unos minutos, asimilándolo todo; intentando rememorar cómo y cuándo había llegado allí, pero un muro infranqueable se alzó delante de ella, dejando su mente en blanco. Debían haber pasado por lo menos un par de días desde que… Forcejeó con sus recuerdos; mas estos eran vagos, inconexos, parecían sacados de una realidad alterna donde él no estaba muerto. Ninguno de los dos parecía estarlo.

Gimió por el creciente martilleo en su cabeza al tiempo que el ambiente volvía teñirse de un tono fuliginoso. El sopor volvió a embotar sus sentidos; después de eso, no pudo mantenerse despierta por más tiempo.

**...**

La penosa conciencia la recibió horas más tarde.

Rin se lamió los labios resecos (se moría de sed y apenas lo notaba) pero el sabor metálico de su saliva le dio náuseas. Conteniéndolas, intentó, otra vez, hacer memoria, pero los recuerdos de esos últimos días eran una mancha borrosa y sus esfuerzos por conseguir aclararlos hacían que le doliera la cabeza de una forma extraña.

Negó con un gesto y lo dejó.

Acto seguido, contrajo la mandíbula ante la llegada de una voz, clara y aniñada que lloraba su muerte. Porque ella debía estar muerta. ¿Cómo era que seguía ahí, entonces?

―_¡__Estoy en el infierno! _―sollozaba el dueño de esa voz; su congoja le estremeció el alma. Era él y había ido a buscarla.

O eso creyó ella hasta que los recuerdos empezaron a tornarse visibles, quemándole con su carmesí estridente. Una escena vívida se presentó ante sus ojos: ¡Era Kakashi! Sí, su compañero de equipo corría, obcecado por la luz que despedía su Raikiri, en dirección a un enemigo.

Una nueva imagen reemplazó la anterior: una mujer.

_¡Yo!,_ corrigió su mente.

Se reconoció interponiéndose entre el objetivo de Kakashi y su Chidori. Escuchó el impacto de la técnica atravesarle el pecho antes de siquiera sentirla. La angustia por ser usada como un arma de destrucción en contra de su aldea cesó y después el dolor la rodeó por todas partes, hasta que el dolor lo fue todo.

―_Kakashi… ―Recordó haber musitado antes de ahogarse con su propia sangre. _

Así era como había muerto; por lo menos, como debía haberlo hecho.

Rin quiso pegar un grito de auxilio, pero el pánico volvió a adueñarse de ella cuando advirtió que era incapaz de proferir alguna palabra. Los monitores volvieron a resonar, informando de la aceleración de su pulsación cardiaca, a la par que alguien entraba a la habitación que ella ocupaba.

―¡Despertó! ―dijo un chico rechoncho como de su edad, que vestía una bata de médico, cuando comprobó el estado consiente de la pelicastaña; su tono estaba plagado de estupor―. ¡Taji-san! ¡Taji-san! ¡La Jinchūriki despertó!

La sola mención de la palabra _Jinchūriki, _la condujo a varias y fugaces remembranzas: su secuestro, la ceremonia en la que sellaron a la Bestia en su interior, el momento en el que fue rescatada, su suicidio y lo que pasó después. Eso que explicaba cómo es que estaba viva.

Luego de haber caído al adoquinado suelo, Rin Nohara fue consciente de su sacrificio. Advirtió con desesperanza como cada latido de su corazón se iba apagando y se entristeció por todas las cosas que estaba dejando; por todo aquello que no tuvo tiempo de hacer. Su mirada se obnubiló y la negrura pasó a ocuparlo todo cuando su espíritu, como la presencia etérea que era, abandonó su cuerpo. Ella sí había muerto y ese era un hecho inapelable.

Pero había algo que nadie tomó en consideración. Ella era el recipiente humano que contenía el chakra de Isobu; por tanto, cuando la Tortuga de Tres Colas resucitó, Rin lo hizo también. Mientras un Obito cegado por la perniciosa ira liquidaba a los ninjas de Kiri, el Sambi utilizaba sus propiedades de cauterio para regenerar los órganos dañados de la kunoichi (aunque ni todo su chakra, hubiese sido suficiente para subsanar la grave lesión cerebral que la descarga eléctrica del Raikiri había ocasionado) y así poder devolverla a la vida. Él la necesitaba; de lo contrario quedaría expuesto.

La luna se tiñó de escarlata al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Rin empezaba a presentar signos vitales. Obito, sin embargo, no lo notó hasta que la sostuvo en sus brazos para despedirse. Irónicamente, las palabras del Uchiha fueron lo primero que escuchó al volver a la vida y el último sonido que se llevó antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

_Obito. _

―¡Esto es un milagro! ―vociferó una mujer de cabello castaño y puntiagudo que atendió el llamado del joven de complexión pícnica―. ¿Desde cuándo está despierta, Ugai?

El interpelado se encogió de hombres, sin saber que decir.

―Acabo de darme cuenta.

Rin bizcó los ojos cuando la luz blanca del oftalmoscopio le atravesó la retina en busca de reacción pupilar. Hubiese querido cubrirse el rostro con las manos, mas no tenía la fuerza nervuda para hacerlo.

―¡Hay respuesta ocular! ―celebró con energía Ugai―. Debemos notificarle a Yokaze-sama.

Diciendo esto, salió en carrera de la habitación, dejando a la paciente en compañía de la mujer nombrada Taji. Esta la siguió revisando y anotando cada nuevo descubrimiento en la historia clínica.

―Hokage-sama se pondrá muy feliz ―comentó Taji, sonriente―. Él te visita siempre que puede y está muy pendiente de tu evolución.

Rin abrió sus orbes cafés exageradamente. No tenía idea de que Hiruzen Sarutobi la tuviera en tan alta estima.

―Tus compañeros también se alegraran mucho. ―Siguió hablando la ninja médico, señalando una mesa cerca de la cama, donde descansaban unos floreros repletos de distintos tipos de flores. Las rosas rojas captaron su atención y se quedó embelesada, mirándolas―. Ambos te visitan muy seguido.

Cuando la poca lucidez de la que logró hacer acopio detectó el plural en _compañeros_, Rin sintió como su corazón le daba un vuelco. Tal vez no eran figuraciones suyas, después de todo. Moduló la pregunta que le oprimía el pecho, pero lo único que logró fue balbucear un montón de sonidos ininteligibles. Desesperada, lo intentó otra vez y el resultado fue el mismo. Era inútil; su lengua no obedecía las órdenes que su trastocado cerebro le daba.

―¿No puedes hablar? ―Comprendió, inmediatamente, Taji.

Rin empezó a hiperventilar. Ni siquiera la oxigenación asistida le facilitó el trabajo a sus pulmones.

―Cálmate ―le suplicó ella―. La disartria es muy común en pacientes comatosos que han pasado _mucho_ tiempo inconscientes. Lo vamos a resolver ―prometió, acariciándole la larga madeja castaña.

_¡Obito!,_ clamó Rin en su fuero interno, ignorando olímpicamente la monserga de la mujer. _¡Estás vivo!_

**...**

Regresar a Konoha siempre era un alivio. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentó, el legatario del Sharingan no conseguía ponerle nombre a esa necesidad imperiosa que, desde hace algunos días, lo empujaba a retornar a la Aldea.

Era cierto que desde que perdiera la noción de lo que había ocurrido en su vida luego de los acontecimientos del Puente Kannabi, la Villa era el único lugar donde lograba sentirse seguro. Mas eso no justificaba el nudo que perenemente traía en su estómago y los pensamientos recurrentes que le hacían sentir que alguien lo estaba esperando.

Rin había sido la primera en la que reparó cuando empezó a sentirse de ese modo. Temió por un momento que ella hubiese muerto, porque eso significaría que ya no tendría más razones para continuar con ese ensayo de vida, sembrado de zonas nebulosas que le impedían saber qué había pasado con él luego de que fuera aplastado por aquella monumental roca y cómo es que, después de todo, había conseguido un nuevo Sharingan izquierdo. Lo que nunca pasó por su cabeza era lo que acababa de oír de labios de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

―No puedes bromear con eso ―le advirtió a Kakashi. Su tono era hosco, aproximándose a irascible.

La relación entre él y el Hatake estaba bastante fragmentada. Y aunque Obito no recordara cómo había logrado sobrevivir y aparecer de repente en el lugar donde Kakashi por poco mata a Rin; si había algo que él no olvidaba era que si ella había pasado los últimos tres años de su vida en estado de COMA, era porque Kakashi no supo cumplir su promesa. Ese simple hecho le hacía imposible seguir viéndolo como antes.

Él tampoco era el mismo de otrora. Su personalidad alegre y desenfadada había mutado considerablemente a la de un chico centrado y serio, que parecía haber perdido el interés en las cosas buenas de la vida. Su sueño de ser Hokage fue relegado al cajón del olvido y con dieciséis años cumplidos, Obito había adoptado un carácter más sosegado, que algunas veces rayaba en la apatía. Eso se debía, sin duda, a la posibilidad de que Rin no despertara nunca.

Sin ella estaba perdido. Sin Rin su vida carecía de sentido.

―No estoy bromeando ―insistió Kakashi, usando su habitual tono parco―. Te digo que despertó. Hace tres semanas, de hecho.

Obito clavó sus oscuros ojos en el Hatake al tiempo que fruncía, rápidamente, el ceño; lo relajo con la misma celeridad cuando advirtió la franqueza en el rostro del peligris. En el ínterin, sintió como expulsaba de golpe todo el oxígeno que llevaba reteniendo desde hace rato, poniéndose lívido. Al borde de un colapso, aspiró al retortero una bocanada de aire y le dolió el pecho como muy pocas veces le había pasado. Cada latido tenía nombre propio:

_¡Rin! _

**...**

Como era evidente que pasaría, Obito no esperó a que Kakashi terminara de contarle los pormenores del avivamiento de Rin, sino que echó a correr como alma que lleva el Diablo rumbo al hospital; por eso no se encontraba preparado para lo que vio.

Cuando llegó al pasillo que conducía a la habitación de la muchacha, un ataque de nervios lo inmovilizó. Por más que quiso, no fue capaz de avanzar ni medio paso. Reuniendo toda la voluntad que pudo, trató de controlar su nerviosismo, pero eso solo sirvió para que se intensificara la presión sobre su garganta. Le costaba demasiado respirar.

Pasados unos minutos, recuperó el control sobre su cuerpo y consiguió llegar al umbral, trastabillando. Tomó el pomo y, tras un segundo de vacilación en el que lo único que escuchaba era el latido de la sangre de su cuello, golpeando detrás de las orejas, corrió la puerta. Con lo primero que se encontró fue una cama vacía.

―Llegas tarde, Obito.

Un agudo escalofrió le puso la carne de gallina al identificar, en ese lento murmullo, una voz de sobra conocida.

―¡Rin! ―chilló él cuando volvió el rosto y la vio sentada cerca de la ventana. Su rostro, iluminado con una de sus ensoñadoras sonrisas, estaba enmarcado por una larga cabellera castaña―. ¡Estás bien! ¡Gracias a Kami-sama!

La expresión alegre de Rin se acentuó al avizorarlo de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos cafés se detuvieron en el rostro de su compañero. Obito conservaba muchos de los mismos rasgos faciales que ella recordaba: sonrisa torcida, orbes brumosos y cabello negro, cortado en puntas. Al principio, Rin se había distraído con la marca, apenas perceptible, que cubría parte del lado derecho de su cara, pero después, cuando los labios del chico se estiraron es una mueca alborozada, todo perdió significado. Lo único que importaba era que él estaba allí.

―¡También tú lo estás! ―dijo, con lágrimas de profundo alivio, rodándole por las mejillas―. ¡Te ves tan bien! Pensé que te había perdido.

Obito dio un traspié cuando quiso acercarse a ella. Todavía estaba muy nervioso y por eso sus movimientos eran torpes. Entretanto, una emocionada Rin volvía a tomar la palabra:

―Te estaba esperando. Desde que Kakashi y Minato-sensei me dijeron que sí estabas vivo, no podía creerlo. ¡Minato-sensei! ―exclamó la muchacha con inflexión de júbilo, señalando la montaña esculpida que se alzaba frente a la ventana―. ¡Ahora es el Hokage! ¿No es genial? ¡Kami, cuantas cosas han cambiado desde que…!

Su voz se apagó de pronto. A Rin aún le costaba procesar algunas cosas. Como el hecho de que, según los médicos, ella había sido resucitada por la bestia que contenía en su interior. También todo el misterio que rodeaba el supuesto deceso de Obito; eso que ni el mismo recordara lo que había pasado durante todo ese tiempo que lo creyeron muerto, era algo muy extraño. Y ni hablar del sello que hallaron en su Sharingan izquierdo que, al parecer, era el causante de su amnesia parcial.

Era mucho lo que había pasado en estos tres años. Y ella pensando que solo había dormitado por unos cuantos días.

―¿Puedes darme un abrazo? ―preguntó Obito, apenado, cuando ya estuvo a un palmo de distancia; incapaz de seguir manteniendo a raya su anhelo por sentirla. Quería comprobar que era real; que no se trataba de otra jugarreta de su imaginación.

Rin estiró los brazos, pero no se movió de su sitio.

―Tendrás que hacerlo por mí.

Obito se estremeció al percatarse de que Rin estaba recargada en una silla de ruedas.

―¿No puedes caminar? ―inquirió. El resquemor resbalaba por sus palabras.

―Es temporal ―le aseguró ella con una sonrisa forzada mientras acomodaba el atril donde estaba guindado el suero―. Hace tres semanas ni siquiera podía hablar.

El Uchiha la miró de hito en hito y por primera vez la detalló objetivamente: se veía famélica y su tez era más amarillenta que nívea. De hecho, si la contemplaba mejor, Rin no parecía tener dieciséis años; su estatura y peso correspondían al de una niña de no más de trece. Su pecho volvió a contraerse a causa de la congoja. El tono que empleó a continuación, estaba lastrado de un indiscutible denuedo:

―¡Tú te pondrás bien, Rin!

Su Voluntad de Fuego acababa de renacer.

**...**

Rin desvió la mirada del gran ventanal y dejó de prestar atención al hermoso jardín de crisantemos, que adornaba la entrada del hospital, para concentrarse en la expresión de sus amigos: notó los rictus avinagrados y rezongó para sus adentros al mismo tiempo que la frente se le poblaba con unas cuantas arrugas a causa de la frustración. Ese par de amargados no arruinarían su única oportunidad de divertirse; hoy que, por fin, conseguía permiso para abandonar el hospital. Suficiente tenía con el hecho de haber pasado los dos últimos meses enclaustrada ahí mientras se recuperaba, como para dejar que los arrebatos infantiles de dos ninjas remilgados, echaran por tierra su plan de recreo.

Frunció el ceño ante la perspectiva; mas, como era habitual, en el momento que fijó su vista en Obito su rabia amainó hasta prácticamente desvanecerse. Era tan feliz sabiéndolo vivo (cerca de ella), que todo lo demás perdía importancia. Su amigo, ese que siempre se mostró incondicional, había cumplido un papel importante en su sanación; sin proponérselo, ella también lo sanaba a él.

De todos, era Obito el que más la había apoyado y cuando Rin logró rescatar algunos de sus recuerdos de ese naufragio que todavía era su memoria, entendió muchas cosas: supo lo que su presencia representaba para él; descubrió lo que su compañía despertaba en ella.

―¡Rin-chan! ―llamó una voz pueril, escorando a masculina.

Ella echó un vistazo a su izquierda y se encontró con Ugai, el mismo chico que la había encontrado cuando despertó y que, ahora sabía, era cuatro años menor; no de su misma edad como había creído la primera vez que lo vio.

―Aquí tienes la autorización ―dijo Ugai―. Taji-san quiere que te recuerde que debes regresar a las cinco para tu rutina de control del chakra.

La kunoichi asintió paralelamente que volvía a mirar a sus acompañantes; todavía serios. Resopló. Ella haría que fueran a ese picnic con Minato-sensei aunque se le escapara la vida en ello. Se levantó de la banca, tomó el pergamino que le tendía el joven médico y se encaminó, parsimoniosa, hacía la salida del hospital.

―¿Necesitas ayuda? ―consultó Kakashi, desatendiendo la amenaza tácita en la expresión de Obito.

―Puedo hacerlo sola ―replicó ella con amabilidad―. Lo que necesito es que cambien esas caras. Minato-sensei está por llegar y esta es nuestra primera salida en equipo, en mucho tiempo.

―Yo no tengo ningún problema. ―El peligris sonó apático―. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

La contenciosa respuesta de Obito, no se hizo esperar:

―Puedes irte cuando quieras.

Rin suspiró, dándose por vencida.

A pesar de lo mucho que ella se había esforzado por mejorar la relación entre sus amigos, ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a quitar el dedo del renglón. Obito seguía insistiendo con que Kakashi estaba en mora con él por no haberla protegido como era debido, y el Hatake, por su parte, no disimulaba sus reservas. Fue así como Rin se enteró que si él no se había molestado en aclarar las cosas con Obito, era porque no le tenía confianza. Su naturaleza esquiva era el principal motivo por el que Kakashi no creía en la veracidad de los eventos que, en su momento, rodearon la aparente muerte y posterior retorno del Uchiha. Además, él nunca se había fiado de ningún shinobi de ese clan.

―Hay cosas que nunca cambian. ―Los tres jóvenes giraron sus rostros y se encontraron con el de su maestro y actual Hokage de la aldea―. Ni con todo lo que ha pasado, ustedes dejan atrás sus rencillas.

―No estábamos peleando, sensei ―se defendió Obito, rascándose la nuca con inseguridad―. Solo le decía a Kakashi que no tenía que quedarse en contra de su voluntad.

Minato suspiró, adusto. En los últimos tres años, él había tratado por todos los medios de unir a sus alumnos. Pero la intransigencia de ambos era un hueso muy duro de roer.

―¡Qué bueno que llegó! ―celebró Rin, sonreída―. Ya me estaba preocupando.

―¿Esas son las vituallas? ―preguntó el Hokage, cambiando de tema. Kakashi asintió mientras tomada la canasta de provisiones―. Pues, en marcha que Kushina ya debe estar esperándonos.

La mención de _Kushina_ hizo a Obito arrugar la nariz. Pese al tiempo transcurrido, esa mujer seguía regañándolo como si se tratara de un crío.

_Ahora tienes que comportarte como un shinobi ejemplar; Naruto ve todo lo que haces. _La voz de la pelirroja sonó escalofriante en su mente.

Un minuto después, emprendieron la caminata. Rin y Obito se quedaron atrás, platicando.

―No deberías ser tan arisco con Kakashi.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

―Aún no te pide disculpas por lo que hizo.

―¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que fui yo la que se interpuso? ―preguntó con reprobación.

Necesitaba que Obito entendiera que había sido su elección sacrificarse por la aldea. Así como, en su momento, él lo había hecho por Kakashi.

―Sí, pero no debió haber usado esa técnica. Minato-sensei se lo había prohibido.

Rin evocó el recuerdo y asintió. Eso había sido en la misión en las que se les encargó destruir el Puente Kannabi; la misma donde creyó haber perdido a Obito.

―Lo importante es que ya estoy bien y que tú volviste, de donde sea que hayas estado.

Obito hizo un gesto de dolor cuando un corrientazo, que empezó en su ojo izquierdo, se expandió a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo. Siempre era lo mismo: cada vez que quería rememorar los hechos que sucedieron a los del Puente Kannabi, sus neuronas parecían ser laceradas por una descarga eléctrica que borraba toda la información a su paso, dejando su mente en penumbras.

―¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó Rin, asustada, tomándolo de la mano.

Obito negó con un mohín, acongojado. Ella no tardó en adivinarlo:

―No tienes que hacerte el fuerte, Obito. ―Afianzó el agarre, sintiéndose odiosamente impotente―. Sé que es tu Sharingan.

―¡Me duele mucho! ―masculló él entre dientes; la mandíbula convertida en hierro.

―Deja de forzar tu mente. ―Atinó a decir Rin a la par que un nudo se apretaba en su garganta. Casi rompe a llorar, pero en lugar de eso prefirió prometer―. Lo vamos a resolver.

**...**

Reinsertarse en el ámbito shinobi no fue fácil, pero pasados cuatro meses de entrenar y laborar bajo las órdenes directas del Hokage, Rin parecía completamente recuperada. Cuando no estaba adiestrándose, dedicaba la otra parte de su tiempo a resolver los contratiempos administrativos a los que su profesor no podía hacer frente gracias a su extenuante vida marital. Sí, Kushina Uzumaki era una mujer muy demandante; sobre todo después de que se convirtió en madre. Si lo sabría ella que desde que le dieron de alta médica, residía bajo el amparo del matrimonio Namikaze. Minato no había considerado conveniente que, en su estado, Rin viviera sola, así que le había propuesto que se mudara a su casa y se hospedara en una habitación con entrada independiente, que le brindaba privacidad, pero que a su vez, estaba lo suficientemente cerca por si se le llegaba a ofrecer algo. Asimismo, eso le brindaba a Kushina la oportunidad de instruirla en su nueva condición de Jinchūriki.

Obito se sentía muy contento de saber a Rin salvaguardada en todos los aspectos, porque si de algo podía dar fe él, era que no había en toda Konoha un lugar más seguro que la casa del Yondaime. Sin embargo, no dejaba de molestarla, diciéndole que su trabajo como asistente del Hokage era sumamente aburrido. Rin, no obstante, había borrado la mueca traviesa de su rostro al recordarle que cuando él se convirtiera en Hokage, sus obligaciones serían más monótonas.

Cuando eso sucedió, un silencio raramente incómodo los sacudió. Tras una profunda pausa, Obito pergeñó una sonrisa afectada; justo en el momento que retomaba su sueño de ser una de las Sombras de la Aldea. Si corría con suerte, tal vez ella podría ser su mano derecha.

―¡Rin! ―Voceó alguien; por una razón hasta ahora inexplicable, el corazón de la pelicastaña se aceleró al registrar esa voz como la de Obito―. ¿Terminaste?

―Pasa ―gritó ella; su voz amortiguada por una montaña de documentos―. Ya casi estoy lista.

Pese a su presunto triunfo sobre Obito y sus insistentes bromas, la kunoichi había decidido tomar guardias cortas en el hospital; el chakra del Isobu la ayudaría a salvar vidas. Esta noche cumpliría su primer turno como médico de piso y a partir de ahora podría restregarle en la cara a su amigo, que su vida ya no era tan aburrida como él injustamente pregonaba. Eso, además, le servía para continuar con sus investigaciones sobre las técnicas de control mental ejecutadas por el Dōjutsu de Clan Uchiha.

Hasta la fecha, lo único que había logrado averiguar era que el Sharingan que le fue implantado a Obito pertenecía a uno de sus ancestros; ya que la data genética encontrada en él era muy antigua. Se supo, además, gracias un análisis de sangre que le fue practicado cuando regresó a la Villa para comprobar que no se tratara de un impostor, que durante el proceso de inserción de su ojo izquierdo habían sido utilizadas células curativas que coincidían con el ADN del Shoday Hokage, Hashirama Senju.

―No sé cómo no has parado en loca ―dijo el muchacho al ver el pandemónium de papeles y pergaminos que cercaban a su amiga.

Ella sonrió con ligereza y optó por seguirle el juego:

―¿Quién te dijo que no lo estaba ya?

―Cierto ―coincidió él, juguetón―. No pareces, precisamente, una persona cuerda.

―Listo ―anunció, pasando del comentario del Uchiha mientras tomaba un morral con sus cosas―. Ya se me hace tarde.

Obito la enfocó, estudiándola con esa mirada suya, tan oscura como la noche misma. Por eso la necesitaba tanto: ella era su sol en plena madrugada; su luz en medio de esa lobreguez que, constantemente, asediaba su vida.

―¿Minato-sensei te puso horarios de llegada? ―bromeó―. Y yo que pensaba invitarte a cenar.

Rin se estremeció por esas palabras. Acto seguido, la voz de Obito volvió a recitar, en su mente, la última frase; solo que en ese entonces ella estaba en coma y él estaba llorando a su lado:

―_¿Aún no despiertas? ―En su tono se palaba la desgana―. Y yo que pensaba invitarte a cenar. _

―No ―repuso un poco aturdida por la llegada del recuerdo.

Esta no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, pero solo hace un par de días entendió que no eran tergiversaciones de su mente, sino que se trataba de manifestaciones de cuando estuvo sumida en sueños. Sin embargo, esos datos suministrados por su memoria solo habían servido para ponerla en un estado de alerta sensorial, que la crispaba.

―¿Entonces?

―Hoy empiezo a trabajar en el hospital.

A esa revelación, la secundó un profundo mutismo.

―Te has vuelto muy testaruda, Rin. ―Fue todo cuanto Obito dijo como respuesta.

―Creo que tienes razón. ―Impulsada por una idea hipnótica, se aproximó a él y, con aire confidencial, comentó―. Por cierto, el viernes sí tengo la noche libre; ese día puedes invitarme a cenar.

Los negros ojos de Obito se abrieron con sorpresa y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, una horda de furiosas mariposas le zarandeaba el estómago.

―¿Es una cita? ―preguntó, atontado.

De pronto, Rin se quedó muda. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba? ¿Acaso le había pedio una cita a Obito?

―Tal vez no sea una buena idea. ―Cambió de opinión, sintiéndose tonta.

Obito se encogió de hombros a la par que el malestar emocional de Rin se acrecentaba.

―Como quieras ―sonrió él, esforzándose por ocultar su desacuerdo con esa última decisión.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero esa extraña sensación en su pecho, le robó la tranquilidad por varios días.

**...**

Rin entrecerró los ojos cuando un persistente rayo solar, que se coló por entre las copas de los árboles, le traspasó la retina. Por eso no se percató de los muchos kunais que volaban hacía su humanidad hasta que el aviso de su sensei la hizo despabilarse. Se dejó caer al césped derrotada.

―Eso ha estado cerca ―comentó Minato, tomando los kunais que estaban clavados en el cerco de madera de su patio.

―Bastante ―pactó ella―. No sé dónde tenía la cabeza.

―Más bien, quién confunde tus pensamientos.

Rin se sobresaltó.

Pensamientos confundidos y sentimientos revueltos era todo lo que ella tenía desde que despertó. Desde que reanudó su segunda vida nada era como solía ser, y era el hecho de tratar de poner las cosas en su lugar lo que la tenía así de distraída.

―Yo… ―Trató de disculparse, pero en su sabiduría, Minato la detuvo:

―Ya debo irme; me esperan en la reunión del Consejo.

―Lo acompaño.

―No has terminado tu entrenamiento ―le recordó, sonriente―. Además, hoy tendrás un nuevo compañero.

Justo cuando Rin iba a preguntar quién era, una voz aguda viajó hasta sus oídos, respondiéndole.

―¡Minato-sensei!

La puerta a sus espaldas chirreó.

―¿Obito? ―masculló Rin, pero sonó como si estuviera hablando para sí.

―Exacto ―repuso el rubio con simpleza antes de que Obito llegara a donde estaban ellos―. Debes resolverlo.

Al decir esto, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**...**

―¿Trajiste flores? ―preguntó Rin cuando le salió al encuentro.

―¿Rin? ―inquirió, por completo, confundido―. ¿Qué haces aquí? Minato-sensei me…

―¿Te dijo que trajeras flores? ―Arqueó una ceja con descrédito.

―Me indicó que serían necesarias.

La pelicastaña negó, mohína. Estaba casi segura de que su sensei había preparado todo para que ella enfrentara la situación de una vez por todas. De ser así, debía notarse mucho, a los ojos de los demás, la anarquía sentimental que se aglomeraba en su pecho.

Tenía que dejarlo salir.

―¿Dónde está…?

―¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ―reclamó, cortándolo; incapaz de seguir callándose la duda―. ¡Debiste decírmelo!

―¿De qué hablas? ―Quiso saber él mientras se deshacía de las rosas rojas y acortaba las distancias―. ¿Qué fue lo que olvidé decirte?

―Recuerdo todo lo que me dijiste mientras estuve en COMA ―confesó en una rabieta atípica―. Al principio no estaba segura de que mis divagaciones fueran reales y después cuando lo estuve, esperé a que me lo dijeras, pero ya han pasado varios meses y nada… ¿Por qué? ―insistió―. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Obito?

Él abrió grandemente los ojos, entendiendo, pero se limitó a contemplarla. Luego respondió de la única manera que podía:

―Porque sabía que no me amabas.

Esta vez fue Rin la que se le quedó mirando. Lo hizo por tanto tiempo que él pareció cansarse de esperar una respuesta; se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

―Obito ―musitó ella, desconsolada―. Yo no puedo…

―No tenía caso entonces, Rin. No parece tenerlo ahora ―sentenció.

**...**

―Romper cosas nunca sirve de nada ―rió Minato cuando entró a la habitación de Rin y se encontró un montón de trozos de papel esparcidos por el suelo―. Siempre se lo digo a Kushina.

―Pensé que estaba en su reunión.

―Rin, llevas mi agenda; sabías que no tenía ninguna reunión.

Ella se alzó de hombros.

―Entiendo lo difícil que ha resultado para ti todo esto. Pero el que Obito regresara, Kakashi lograra sobrevivir y tú despertaras ha sido de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida. No debes estar triste por eso.

Rin terminó de acomodar en el escritorio las rosas que Obito había traído. Con la vista puesta en el florero, declaró:

―Lo que me entristece es que las cosas no sean como antes; que Obito ya no me quiera.

―¿Él te dijo eso?

―Casi.

El hombre caviló por un momento. Cruzándose de brazos, determinó:

―Lo mejor es que hables con él. Que le expliques lo que sientes ahora; de lo contrario él no se animará. Tiene mucho miedo.

―¡Ya se fue! ―exclamó, dolida, con los ojos sienas cristalizados.

―Eso tiene arreglo ―la tranquilizó el Yondaime, asiéndola de la mano.

**...**

La quintaescencia de cualquier shinobi es un concepto correcto de su deber. Esa era una premisa que Obito Uchiha había enarbolado siempre. Inclusive en el momento más oscuro de su vida; ese en el que su Voluntad de Fuego se vio amenazada por la Maldición del Odio. Y aunque su memoria no había retenido nada de lo que acaeció durante su confinamiento, hay algo que caracteriza a todo Uchiha; algo que es inherente de la sangre: la capacidad de amar u odiar a partes iguales; con la misma vehemencia. O como bien lo diría él, el riesgo que se asume cuando se decide entregar el corazón.

Lo que hagan con él es lo que definirá tu vida; lo que marcará el hombre que serás en un futuro no muy lejano.

Todos los días, desde que reapareciera en la Aldea escoltado por Minato Namikaze con un Kakashi trastornado y una Rin inconsciente, había tenido que pugnar con ese dilema existencial. Finalmente, en ella decidió fundar sus esperanzas. Rin era la única alternativa que tenía para no acabar convertido en un asesino sin escrúpulos; con un odio patológico por la Villa que lo vio nacer, por las personas que lo vieron crecer. De su bienestar, dependería que se transformara o no en un monstruo.

Por eso cuando ella despertó, pensó que por fin esa disyuntiva había quedado atrás. Así fue hasta hace un momento.

Ella había reaccionado, pero seguía sin corresponder a sus sentimientos. No importaba lo que hiciera o cuantas cosas pasaran, ella no parecía estar destinadas para él y eso lo enfurecía. Removía sentimientos que desconocía, pero que en su subconsciente, tenía la impresión de haber experimentado antes.

―_Obito. Yo no puedo… ―Ni siquiera había querido escucharla decir lo que sabía que diría. _

¡Como le dolía!

Deambuló con premura por las calles del Barrio Uchiha en tal estado de enajenación, que no prestó atención a nada hasta que se encontró frente a su condominio. Subió casi que por inercia las escalinatas y para cuando llegó a su piso, otra vez tenía la mente perdida en algún punto impreciso de su conversación con Rin.

Justo por eso no se percató la de persona que esperaba en la entrada de su departamento. Cuando una sombra delató el movimiento fluctuante de un cuerpo, Obito alzó la vista.

―Hola.

―¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido? ―inquirió, estupefacto. Él acababa de dejarla en la residencia del Hokage.

―Minato-sensei… ―Empezó a decir con un hilo de voz.

―El Hiraishin no Jutsu ―finiquitó por ella el pelinegro mientras trataba de colegir lo que esto significaba―. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

―Vine a explicarte los motivos por los que actué como una tonta… ―Rin titubeó por un segundo, pero luego añadió, resuelta―; en lugar de eso, voy a besarte.

Obito se quedó turulato; completamente aterido al suelo. Atinó a abrir los ojos grandemente cuando el entarimado rugió bajo sus pies a consecuencia de las precipitadas pisadas de la kunoichi. Ella le sonrió, tímida, al tiempo que sus delgadas manos acariciaran el contorno de su rostro, estremeciéndolo hasta la última célula. Salvó las distancias con una parsimonia desquiciante y Obito pudo sentir como su presión sanguínea se disparaba, coloreándole las mejillas. Entonces, sus ojos se cerraron de forma automática a la par que el corazón le daba un vuelco, precisamente, antes de que Rin posara sus labios sobre los de él.

Porque a veces; en contadas excepciones, un beso basta para explicar aquello que las palabras no pueden.

***Fin***

* * *

><p><strong>¡Voilà! <strong>

**Esto ha sido todo; ojalá les haya gustado. **

**Querida Sara: **

**Siendo honesta, no me costó mucho hacer tu pedido. Desde que supe que serías mi amiga secreta me puse a trabajar en el primero, porque era el que más llamaba mi atención. Sin embargo, como jamás había escrito de este par (creo que ni siquiera había hecho mención de ellos en ninguno de mis fics) me tocó hacer labor de inteligencia: me leí muchos ObiRin (incluido los tuyos) y te stalkeé hasta más no poder. Una vez que surgió la idea (a través de un sueño revelador, por cierto) dejé el acoso silencioso que tenía y me puse a escribir. Este fue el resultado: va con todo el cariño del mundo y espero que te haya parecido bueno. **

**Si hay algo que desees cambiar porque crees que no está como debería, solo dime: tú eres la experta del ObiRin; yo solo soy alguien que quiso hacerte feliz... Ojalá lo haya conseguido. **

**Me despido deseándole a todos una feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo. **


End file.
